Blueberry Flavored Strawberries
by RiYuYami
Summary: Sequle to Strawberry Flavored Blueberries. Yami and Seto are married after three years, but Yami will soon find out about having kids. Mpreg. Yaoi. OC OCC My summary sucked. Prideshipping thanks to Buka2000 for giving me the idea of writing an mpreg fic.
1. Chap 1: A gift for Yami

I'm back…Yes I am. This is the first chapter of my first soon-to-be mpreg fanfic ever. Welcome to "Blueberry Flavored Strawberries." This is RiYuYami and this will be one hell of a fanfic to write. I just started ninth grade and it is already boring. TercesXX already knows about this because we are both in the same grade and school.

Ria: You do not have do ALL SEVEN of your classes because of Block Scheduling, DUH! You are so weird. It will take a while for Ri to update by the way, she has tennis practice after school everyday. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic.

We do own Ria YaYugi, any OCs, the plot, and Eric Stuart. - (Ria hits Ri in the head) OWW!

Ria: Keep dreaming stupid. If we did own him, then we would be the happiest girls in the world and we would give free tickets out to our friends on You Tube, like Kaiba12 and yamixkaiba for instants.

Before you read this story, you have to read "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries" or else you won't get some of this…I think. This is set three years in to the future after the court room scene. Yami and his friends are out of college. This story starts with Yami's POV.

Ria: On with the…

Yami: HANG ON ONE MINUTE YOU TWO! Why are you going to make me pregnant, when I'm a male? That is just stupid. I thought you guys hated mpreg fanfics.

Ria: You and all the readers will find out soon enough. We use to hate them, but Buka2000 and Yami Val showed use the way to its coolness, as long as if it was not caused by rape. On with the fic!

Yami: I hate you so fucking much you two...

Ri/Ria: (Evil happy grins)

_**OKAY, BUT WHO ARE YOU?**_

**Yami POV**

I woke up as I heard that stupid Ra, damn alarm clock went off. I smacked it off and got up. I turned and stared at the beautiful blue-eyes that were staring back at me. Seto and I have been dating for three years now today. I moved in with him about five months ago and I even get to sleep in his bed with him.

I love him and he loves me. "Good morning Seto."

"Same to you Yami. I have surprise for you today."

"What is it? Did you get me a gift?" I asked Seto with a happy tone of voice. Yes, I can act happy and cute, but only toward Seto and Yugi. Don't ask. I saw that he gave me a smile.

He told me that his smile was only for me and Mokuba. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and he walked out of the bedroom. I am so glad that I have on boxer shorts under my long T-shirt.

He walked all the way down the stairs with me still over his shoulder. Mokuba was sitting in the kitchen eating a huge bowl of Trix cereal. (A/N: Think mixing bowl size) Seto and I saw him eating like that.

"Mokuba! You are not allowed to eat Yami's cereal. You know that. Don't you have your own?" I snicker at the fact that my boyfriend is over protective over some of my stuff. He knows that Trix is one of my all time favorite foods for some reason.

"Sorry big brother, but I ate all of the Fruti Pebbles yesterday and I wanted some cereal for breakfast."

"It's okay Mokuba. I don't care if you eat some, but don't eat all of it." I said to the raven-haired boy. He looked at me and started to laugh.

"Hey Seto, Why are you carrying Yami like that?" Mokuba said as he continued to laugh.

"Ha-ha. It's our third year anniversary of the day we first started dating. And I'm treating Yami this year. Plus I have a special gift, just for him. It's some thing he will never forget." The last part made me really smile. I love getting gifts from my friends, especially Seto.

Seto put me down. "Yami, I'm going to make you breakfast. What do you want Pharaoh-boy?" Seto said with a smile as he kissed me on the head.

"Bacon and eggs. I like scrambled with a little bit of diced ham." I said as I kissed Seto on the lips. I am so happy to have some one like him. I'm also happy that Mokuba left before we kissed.

We heard someone coming down stairs and we turn to see Ria looking at us. "Am I interrupting some thing here gentleman?" Ria asked as she walked past us toward the fridge. "No." Seto said as he walked over to the fridge as well and pulled out the stuff he needed to make breakfast.

"Alrighty then." Ria said as she put a Toaster Strudel into the toaster. Ria moved in the same time I did. She needed to be close to us to protect us. I think she did so she could mooch of my lover, but I don't care. I do to…sometimes.

I watched as Ria helped Seto with breakfast. She loved to help. She did a lot of the chores here in the mansion because of her shadow powers. Seto was fine with her here, but he got pissed when she called him Kaiba-butt on purpose.

After a while, I began to set the table for us. I'm usually the one who cooks and Seto sets the table but, today we switched. Breakfast was great and Seto told me that he was going to take me to the city, for a Yami-and-Seto only shopping trip. Ria said that she was going to the game shop to do stuff with Yugi and Joey, so that we could be together today.

**Regular POV **

It was around ten when Yami and Seto left the house. They got into the car that Seto had bought when he was in states during the whole Dartz ordeal. They drove to down town Domino and stopped at their first destination; The Music Store. Yami and Seto walked into the large store and Yami ran to the Americana/Folk Rock section.

"Hey Seto come here." The red-eyed Pharaoh said to his tall lover. Seto walked over and looked at the C.D. that his lover had picked out. The case said the Eric Stuart Band and the C.D. was called "Blue, Dressed in Black."

"Who the hell is Eric Stuart?" Seto asked. Yami looked up at him.

"Eric Stuart is a fantastic Americana/ Folk Rock singer, 4Kids voice actor and voice director. Here, try one of those sample C.D.s that they have here. You listen through the head phones attached to the machine that has the C.D."

Seto did as he was told. He listened to the song "One Good Reason." (A.N: My favorite song!) "What kind of music is this? This guy sounds weird when he sings." Seto said out loud.

The man at the front counter looked over to who just yelled. This man was tan; he had squinty eyes, and spiky black hair. He was dressed like Brock. "Hey! I happen to like the voice of Eric Stuart!" He yelled.

A man who was buying a C.D. looked over his shoulder. This man had green eyes, and blue hair. "Yeah, Eric is a great singer."

Yami looks at his lover, then to the clerk, then to the blue-haired guy, and then back to Seto. "I'm getting it." Yami says as he picks up the C.D. and walks over to the counter.

**After leaving the store**

Yami and Seto drove to the book store. They come here often, so they know the people who work there. Yami walks over to the novels and spots a book that caught his attention. It was called "the Book of the Dead." He picked it up and flipped through it. "What's a pill-box?" He asked him self.

He put the book back on the shelf and walked toward the manga. He took the newest Shonen Jump of the rack and picked up the new Naruto volume as well. Seto paid for them and the left.

They walked back to the car. "Where are we going for lunch today Seto?" Yami asked as he strapped his seat belt. "I'm taking you to a restaurant that makes German food. You'll like it."

"I don't think I've had German food before."

"You have too. Where do you think hot dogs and burgers come from?"

"Germany? I always thought that the came from pigs and cows."

"That's the animal they come from. They were first created in Germany." Seto said with a laugh. Yami blushed with embarrassment. Seto loved it when Yami blushed, he looked like a cute little child that Seto just wanted to hug, but he couldn't. He was driving.

The lunch was good. They told the people there that the food was fantastic and that made their day.

Yami was happy that Seto was treating him like this, but he wanted his present and he was not going to wait any longer. "Seto, I want my gift." Yami told Seto as the walked back to the mansion after Seto parked the car.

"You want your gift Yami?"

"Yep!"

Seto took something out of his coat pocket. He got down on one knee and with is empty hand, grabbed Yami's left hand. "Yami, will you marry me?" Seto said as he put a ring on Yami's left ring finger.

Yami let out a gasp as he saw that the ring was the one that he had in Egypt. Tears were coming down his face as he wrapped his arms around the CEO and knocked him to the ground. "YES! I will marry you!" Yami said with a huge smile on his face. Seto hugged his small Pharaoh. That was all he wanted to hear.

**Six months later**

Yami stood in front of the large mirror. He was only in his white button up shirt and a pair of boxers. He was nervous. Today he would no longer be Atemu Yami Mouto, but Atemu Yami **Kaiba. **Yugi walked into the room and say his yami. "Do you need any help Mou hitori no boku?"

Yami turned to see his aibou. "Yeah. I'm just a little nervous. I have not been married in over three-thousand years. But Seto is Seto no matter what millennium." Yami said as he put on his dress pants. Yugi helped him button his shirt.

"You'll do fine Yami. I'm here for you. You are my yami and I'm your hikari. We'll always help each other. There." Yugi said as he fixed Yami's red tie. "You look so hansom. Now go out there and become a Kaiba." Yugi said as he and Yami left the room.

TBC

_**I'M BAKURA. / NEVER HEARD OF YOU.**_

How was that for a first chapter? I will continue the wedding in chapter two. That may or may not come out this week. I hope you like it and could you please review?

Ria: We would really like it if you would. Buka2000, if you're reading this, we want to thank you again for making Ri here fanfic. She loves it.

Yes I do!

Ria: Review or you get a tennis ball to the face, but if you're a guy…you get it to the groin. I am so evil.

…Please don't hit them…there…


	2. Chap 2: Honeymoon in Europe

(9-16-06) I have five reviews for this story so far Ria. I'm so happy! Plus, I'm also happy that Buka2000 likes our story. Welcome to chapter two of "Blueberry Flavored Strawberries." I want to give a special thanks to my reviewers, Ria?

Ria: Let us begin: kunoichi2006- Once again, you are our first reviewer for the "Berry Flavored Berries" stories. (Only two stories for this collection) Thank you.

Buka2000- You did make Ri happy. You also really did make us love mpreg fanfics, but only if they are Yu-Gi-Oh. Thank you.

Landi McClellan- Yes the Eric Stuart thing is funny. Ri got the idea from her sister. Thank you.

dragonlady222- We our happy that you like it. Thank you.

yamiyugi23- We our glad that we made your day. Thank you.

Is that everyone?

Ria: Yep. Here are cookies for all of you who reviewed for us.

We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Europe or any products mentioned and/or used in this fanfic. We do own Ria YaYugi, any OCs and the plot. Also an Eric Stuart C.D.

Ria: On with the fic!

**People at the wedding:**

Mokuba

Yugi

Joey

Mai

Ishizu

Odion

Marik

Malik

Bakura

Ryo

Grandpa

Dartz (he is now a friend)

Valon

Rafael

Alistair

Pegasus

Rebecca

Prof. Hopkins

Ria

Noah (a hologram)

_**Holy crap! There's a naked man behind me!**_

Yami walked down the carpet. He had a bouquet of Red and blue roses in his hands. He looked a head and saw Mr. Mouto at the podium. He say Ria, Rebecca, Mai, and Ishizu in the front with baskets of red and blue flower petals. He saw Yugi next to him. He was his best man.

He saw Joey at the front. Believe it or not, but Seto had chosen Joey to be his best man. Then Yami saw the most beautiful man in the world. (A.N: Besides him of course. Hee hee. ;P) He saw Seto. He was dressed in a black tux with a blue tie. His shirt was white. He looked so handsome.

Seto turned and saw Yami walking up to him. He was dressed in a white tux with a red tie with a white button up shirt underneath. He had on gold powder on his eye lids. He was so lovely. Yami walked up to where his husband-to-be was. They faced each other. Seto smiled. Yami blushed.

Mr. Mouto began to say the vows that would unite these two lovers forever, even though they had been together for over three thousand years, but this is a different millennium. Mokuba walked up with a pillow with the two rings on it. Yami and Seto had agreed to let him be the ring barrier. He was, after all, perfect for the part.

"Do you Seto Kaiba, take Yami Mouto, in holy matrimony until death do you part?"

"I do." Seto placed the ruby ring on Yami's finger.

"Do you Yami Mouto, take Seto Kaiba, in holy matrimony until death do you part?"

"I do." Yami placed the blue ring on Seto's finger.

"Then I pronounce you man…and…man. You may kiss the guy."

"Gladly!" Yami said as he jumped on his new/old husband. He placed his lips on Seto's and went into a deep and long kiss.

**Three days later**

Yami looked out the window and only saw clouds. He and Seto were going to spend a three week Honeymoon in Europe.

They were now in Seto's private jet. Yami had always wanted to visit Europe. They were going to Germany, France, Italy, and England. Yami saw that Seto was working on a file for work. Yami came up with a little plan.

Seto was typing, but closed his eyes for a few seconds to think of what else to write. He felt some thing on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw red and black looking at him. Yami sat crossed legged on Seto's lap with his face in his lover's face. Yami hated being ignored.

"Yami, what the hell are you doing?"

"You're ignoring me Blue-eyes master. You know I hate that."

"I'm almost done. When I get done we can play a game of your choice." Yami's face light up.

"I want to play naked Twister."

"I never back down from that game, and this time I'll win."

"No you won't priest."

"Want to bet Pharaoh?"

"Yes I do."

"Fifty bucks to the winner of each round?"

"You got it."

"Good."

**Destination one: Venice **

Yami and Seto sat in a gondola. They were at the first stop of their trip. They knew that Venice was a city that supported the Gay society. The place had gay flags and fags everywhere, so they fit in very well.

(A.N: I'm telling the truth. I have been there. Rainbow flags everywhere. So many rainbows!)

Seto and Yami had gotten in an empty gondola. Yami sat in the boat and was playing with the water with his index finger. Seto was pushing the boat. "I think Venice needs to clean its canals. I saw ten condoms in the water so far Seto."

"Then get your hand out of the water Yami. You might be touching someone's semen."

"EWWW!" Yami said as he took his hand out of the water. "That is so gross." He said as he wiped his hand off. Seto laughed at him.

**Destination two: Rome **

"WOW!" Yami said as he leaned over the railing. He was in the most famous land mark in all of Italy. The Coliseum. It was so cool and huge. Seto took pictures as Yami kept a huge smile on his face as he looked around the large ancient stadium.

"I wonder how many people died in here." Yami asked his tall lover. Seto turned to look at him.

"Probably hundreds." Seto said as he took another picture.

"Cool. What would be a great gladiator name for me if I was one?"

"Gluteus Maximus."

"Really? Wait a minute…Seto! That's the butt muscle!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

**Destination three: Pompeii **

Yami and Seto walked around the once buried city. Yami and his priest stopped in front of a few dead body molds. "Hey Seto? Are these people a type of mummy?" Seto turned to look at the small Yu-Gi-Oh. "I don't know. They could be."

"Oh. I don't care. I do feel sorry that they died like this. But we both died horrible deaths in our past lives as well, so I shouldn't worry too much." Yami said as he stuck his hands in his jean pockets. Seto just nodded his head in agreement.

**Destination four: Berlin **

Seto stood in front of a huge line of rubble. It was all that was left of the Berlin Wall. He took a picture of the stones. Yami came running over to him. The Pharaoh had some thing in his hands. "Hey Seto! Look what I got."

Seto looked at what Yami had in his hands. It was a little plastic box on a base. The base had a small chunk of the wall and two coins. On the back was picture of the wall when it was being torn down.

"The guy told me that the two coins are phennings (sp?) from East and West Germany." Yami said as he put the box in his backpack.

**Destination five: Garmich (sp?)**

Yami and Seto stared at the large white castle. They were at Neuswanstien or New swan stone in English. This was the castle that is used in Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella. Walt Disney loved the look of the castle.

The Pharaoh and priest walked up to the castle of the insane German king; Ludwig the second. This man was so made that they locked him up in his own castle.

They let him out for walks but that was it. One morning, he was found dead in the lake near his unfinished castle. No one knows how it happened, and we probably never will. Creepy, yes.

**Destination six: Paris**

Paris was HUGE! Yami looked out of the Eiffel Tower. He saw the Arc of Triumph, the Louv, Napoleon's tomb, Notre Dom, and the large obelisk that was near the tower. He was in the city of love, so he had to do the best thing…he grabbed Seto and placed a huge kiss on him. It was France, so he French kissed the CEO hard.

This made Seto VERY happy.

**Destination seven: London**

The blue-eyed man stared at the building in front of him. It was Buckingham Palace. It was beautiful building and he wanted to see the inside, but a guard was in the way. "Let me and Yami in sir." Seto asked the man in read.

"I can not let anyone in. The Queen is very, very, busy today gentleman. I'm sorry." The man said. "That is okay. We will have to come back later. Hey, I thought you guys did not move." Yami asked.

"No, that's just our women." The three of them laughed a little.

TBC

_**Now this is my kind of movie.**_

So? How was it? Did you people like this chapter? I hope so. Yami and Seto had hot, male sex on the Honeymoon, so don't worry about that.

Ria: Next chapter is where we start the mpreg part of the story, so be happy.

A lot of the facts and locations we know an have been to and seen. We have not been to England yet. But there were condoms in the water channels of Venice. That was gross.

Ria: Review this chapter or we stick pickles up your nostrils.


	3. Chap 3: Yami wants a baby

(6-22-07)

HI! It's a fantastic day today!

Ria: Its 8:27 in the morning…

I know, but I feel like writing chapter three for, finally, "Blueberry Flavored Strawberries!" YAY! My writer's block has died a little from the inside out and I know that my fans would love it if I update… that way I won't be hurt for not updating in so long…

Ria: You're an idiot.

… Just do the disclaimer…

Ria: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. We own the OCs, Ria YaYugi, and the plot… or anything else that does not make any sense in this fanfic.

ON WITH THE FIC!

LAST TIME! Yami and Seto were making fun of the British. Also they were on their honeymoon. The British are funny people. And there are condoms in the water's of Venice. Just so you know, stop telling me that in your reviews.

_**I THINK THE PILOT'S GAY!**_

Yami and Seto finally found a large enough hotel room in Russia, the European part, and Yami was thrown onto the bed after being carried up the stairs in a bridal style. "Seto, you did not have to throw me like a rag doll… or Joey…" Yami spoke as he sat up, but was pushed back down.

"Hmph! You're a bit heavy Yami, besides… let's forget about that and get ready for some fun in this large queen size bed that we will be having for the next few day love." Seto smirked as he crawled on the bed and on top of Yami. He began to suck on his neck. "Seto… Seto… the doorman is still here…" Yami said as he tried hard not to moan or laugh. But he ended up doing both anyway.

The doorman had a blank face on and was shaking. Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. He dug out his wallet and handed the man two hundred bucks. "Keep the change."

The doorman took it and walked out of the room. Seto turned back to his smaller lover.

"Now… where was I?"

Yami just giggled.

"You were about to grid our hips together."

"Ah yes, that's right Yami." Seto then lay on top of the Pharaoh and continued his actions. He then began to remove his lover's leather pants…

* * *

"WHOO! Let's do that again!" Yami yelled with his hands in the air as he grinned at the panting seme next to him. Seto just looked at him. "That was only five minutes ago. You can not be ready for another shot up your ass from me after that long."

"I just enjoy it, that's all. Hey Seto, can I ask you question?" Yami said as he lay back down. Seto turned to face him.

"Sure, what is it? If it's about my credit cards, no, you can not use them." Seto spoke as he poked Yami in the nose.

"No, it's not that… Seto, can I have your baby?" Seto just blinked at him. Yami wanted to have his baby? But he can't, only females make babies unless if they had help from a female. And they knew one that would do anything to help the couple.

* * *

**Four days later at the Kaiba pad**

Yami and Seto walked through that doors and were greeted by a fast moving ball of black, blue, and magenta coming their way.

"MASTER SETO! MASTER YAMI! You're back!"

The two duelists were knocked onto their butts by a very hyper Ria as she glomped the two. "Nice to see you to Ria." Yami smiled as he patted her head. She just smiled and looked at Seto. "Get off me." was his response.

"You are an ass Seto…" Ria said as she smacked his hand as she got off of them.

"Ria, I need to ask you a question." Yami said as he walked over to her. She smiled up at him. "Yes Yami, you can ask me anything."

"Is there a way for me to have Seto's babies?"

" …" She spaced out, her eyes were blank and they were not focused on anything.

"Ria?" Yami asked as he moved his hand in front of her eyes, which went back to normal.

"I'm thinking… I KNOW! I have a spell book in my room! I'll go and get it." Ria ran up the stairs and after a few boring moments and a frat boy party running through the still open front door, around the living room and out the door again, Ria came back down with a heavy old, brown leather book.

How heavy was it?

Let's just say that when she dropped it on the floor, the whole house echoed with a loud BAM!

They all sat on the floor and Ria flipped through it.

"Whiting your brown hair… no, cleaning up blood off of sand… no, to make one's self pregnant. Here we go! It reads:"

"_If a male who loves another male would like to have a child of their own to care for and do not have the proper parts, they well need to use this spell._

_Step one: Gather a hair from both men._

_Step two: Gather the ingredients to make a boy or girl (snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail for boys, and sugar, spice, and everything nice for a girl.)_

_Step three: If you want more that one of the genders add a second, third… ect. Of each ingredient. For a girl /boy mixture, add both ingredients. _

_Step four: Keep ingredients in a pot and let it stay in red water for a full two days. _

_Step five: On the night before you insert the Life-Force ball (the living ball that holds the child or children) have the parents have intercourse. _

_Step six: Insert the Life-Force ball into the 'mother's' stomach region by gently pushing the ball into the stomach area. _

_A half-pregnancy only last eighteen to twenty weeks and every two weeks counts as a month. Obey all pregnancy rules and the children will be fine. To remove the child during labor, you must use shadow magic to cover your hand and insert it into the stomach of the mother. _

_Pull the ball out and allow it to grow in a two minute period. And then the children will age just like normal children. Enjoy them for the next eighteen years, because that's when their out of the house." _

After Ria read the last part, Seto and Yami just looked at her as if she was insane. This was going to be hard and confusing to the both of them.

"So, I'll need a hair from each of you, and I will handle the rest. But you two can have the sex. I'll just watch with a camera." Ria smiled as she plucked a hair from each of their heads.

"Oww." Seto said as he glared at her. He turned to look at Yami, was he sure about this? "Yami, do you want to do this?"

"Hell yeah! I love children, and I've always wanted to be a mother! Can we have twin boys Seto? Please? It will be great, and you will get to be the father of your own little boys!" Yami smiled as he hugged the taller one.

"TWINS??! Yami, you want to carry that many??!" Seto stared at him in shock. Yami wanted twins?

"Yes Seto. I feel in my heart that I can handle carrying two children for only eighteen weeks. Trust me." Yami smirked as he gave Seto a kiss on the lips. Seto's eyes softened as he looked at the face of the man he loves.

He nodded and Yami hugged him, all the while Ria was taping them for You Tube.

* * *

"Do you think she really put cameras in here for tonight Seto?"

"No, I don't see any. She was just messing with us again! Just like last Halloween! Now that was the scariest part of the whole night."

"And yet… it was also the sexiest. Man, I was covered in so much oil; I could have slid down the hall way for hours… oh! Can I do that??!" Kaiba turned and gave his husband a questing look.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Yami… okay, are you ready to do this?" Seto asked as he walked over to Yami and got on the bed. Yami nodded and smiled. "I hope it works. I really want it to."

Seto smiled softly as he laid a hand on Yami's tan stomach. "Soon, there will be babies in here for us to love." With that said Kaiba began to kiss Yami's lips, causing the kiss to get harder as his licked the bottom lip of his Pharaoh so that he could get in.

Yami allowed passage and Seto began to lick the wet cavern, tasting it and have a fight with Yami's tongue.

Yami moaned as Seto climbed on top of him and started to lick his jaw line and down to his neck where he started to suck and nip at the skin. Yami squirmed a little and turned over so he was on his hands and knees.

"Hurry up and do it…"

You didn't have to tell Seto twice.

(I am advised by the state of where-ever-I-am-located that I can not show lemon. To bad, so sad, you're just going to have to live with or go check out some of the 'interesting pictures' that I have links to in my fan fiction profile.)

Yami stared at the ceiling as the rays from the morning sun hit his face, he turned over to get out of their way, but fell of the bed. As Yami rubbed his back, he heard some laughing coming from behind him on the bed.

"What a wake up call huh? How are you from last night?" Seto asked as he rested his head in one hand. Yami smiled and got back under the covers.

"I'm fine, except I'm going to be walking weird for a few days because of the five rounds of sex last night."

Seto just smirked as he kissed Yami on the nose. "You'll be fine; the pain will go away after a bit so…" The door opened and a very happy looking Ria came it with a small blue box. She had a grin on her face as she walked over to a potted plant and grabbed a small video camera from it. Yami and Seto just stared at her.

"What? I have a right to film you two going at it, besides, you two are very loud. I can hear you through my headphones at high volume with my door closed. But, I'm here to show you that the ball is ready!"

Yami jumped out of the bed, but forgot that he was naked. Ria tilted her head to get a good look. "Maybe you should but on some boxers before Kaiba kills me for looking…"

Yami looked down and blushed; he grabbed his boxers and put them on. Kaiba then sat up and found his boxers on the end of the bed and put them on.

The young girl opened the box and inside was a small ball covered in a light glow. Two small objects were inside of it.

"This is what is known as a 'Life-Force Ball' it contains your twin boys. Now Yami, this will tickle." Ria spoke as she lightly pushed the ball into Yami's abdomen. He giggled a little from the touch but calmed as he say it go in. "That is awesome!"

"Now Pharaoh, you have to wait a week so we can check to see if it worked. And to be on the safe side, no drugs, alcohol, lifting anything heavy, and no super hard sex. Go with the soft stuff, it will please you and the babies." Kaiba smacked her in the back of the head.

* * *

"Are you sure it really is blue and not red?" Seto asked Ria as she checked the shadow pregnancy test stick again to make sure. It was blue. Yami wanted to know. He had been feeling weird for the past week since Ria put the Life-Force ball inside of him.

"Yami…you're going to be a dad/mom of two baby boys. And Seto, Yami will be fine as long as I watch him because I know what to do." Yami was so happy. He hugged Ria and kissed Seto on the lips.

"Now that you have been half-pregnant for a week now, that means you are about half a month into a real one. You have eighteen week in a half-pregnancy with twins and now you have seventeen weeks left." Ria said as she throw away the stick and washed her hands. Yami was pleased that it worked so well.

TBC

_**WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?**_

Soooo… are you all happy that I finally updated this story after so long? If you have a questions, just ask. Oh, and thanks for the twenty-four reviews guys and girls.

Next chapter, Yami starts his life as a pregnant man, and Kaiba begins to feel the annoyance that the father gets. And could another couple try the half-pregnancy and what if another might have a real one? Special guest next chapter is my mpreg doctor; Natasha Kurcka.

Ria: Review or feel the wrath of our dog, Benji!


End file.
